Fairytale in New York
by GuiltyPleasuresAndDeadlySins
Summary: Danny Messer finds a chance encounter with an Irish woman in a bar leads to something neither of them expected. Songfic to Fairytale in New York by The Pogues, probably classes as AU.


_**A/N:**__ Erm…I do __not__ know where this came from, but please forgive me! And if you notice any blindingly obvious mistakes that I have failed to note, point them out to me and I'll fix them! (ps I think there's two points where 'o' is used instead of 'of', that was done on purpose in a very bad attempt to get across the accents, please don't point that out, I am already aware of those facts, other than that...)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing! (And if I did, Lindsay would never have existed!)_

_**Warnings:**__ None that I know of…except perhaps complete and utter randomness…_

_**Summary:** Danny Messer finds a chance encounter with an Irish woman in a bar leads to something neither of them expected. Songfic, probably classes as AU._

* * *

_It was Christmas Eve babe  
__In the drunk tank  
__An old man said to me, won't see another one  
__And then he sang a song  
__The rare old mountain dew  
__I turned my face away  
__And dreamed about you_

* * *

Danny Messer was sat at a bar in the Bronx. A young woman was sat just along from him, a pint next to her hand as she sat, repeatedly looking at her watch. She finished her drink, ordering another one with a flick of her wrist and a sigh. Danny decided to go over and talk to her.

"Problems?" he asked her, sitting down.

"You might say that," she replied, her accent thickly Irish. "Guess I've been stood up, again. And I only flew across the Atlantic to be here."

"That's a shame. And it does no good for a pretty girl like you to be alone on Christmas Eve. When's your flight back?"

"First o' January, but I'm having it moved."

"Tell you what, my name's Danny Messer, why don't I show you around?"

"I'd like that," the woman nodded, holding out her hand. "I'm Eileen O'Reilly."

"Pleased to meet you Ms O'Reilly."

"It's Eileen."

"Then I insist you call me Danny. This way."

Danny put his arm around Eileen's back and steered her out of the bar and towards where he knew there was a street party.

* * *

_Got on a lucky one  
__Came in eighteen to one  
__I've got a feeling  
__This year's for me and you  
__So happy Christmas  
__I love you baby  
__I can see a better time  
__When all our dreams come true_

* * *

Eileen was having a brilliant time as the two of them danced in the street with the rest of the group. When her (now ex) boyfriend had suggested she come to New York for Christmas, she'd leapt at the chance. When he'd stood her up, she reacted with the infamous O'Reilly woman fury, knocked him cold and then gladly agreed to be shown around New York by the charming Daniel Messer.

"This is wonderful!" she called over the noise, leaning close to his ear so that he could hear her.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself!" he called back.

"More than I would've been sitting in a bar drinking myself into oblivion."

Danny laughed and span her around, pulling her back against his body to sway in time to the music.

Eileen couldn't help it, she laughed to. This evening had turned from hell into a magical night.

* * *

_They've got cars big as bars  
__They've got rivers of gold  
__But the wind goes right through you  
__It's no place for the old  
__When you first took my hand  
__On a cold Christmas eve  
__You promised me  
__Broadway was waiting for me_

* * *

Danny had insisted (upon seeing Eileen's hotel) that she come back to his apartment and sleep in his 'spare room', a bit of a white lie seeing as he only had one bedroom and he had no intention of letting her sleep on his rather uncomfortable couch.

In the end, she'd called him on his bluff, hitting his shoulder lightly and in her slightly tipsy state declared passionately that there was nothing wrong with platonically sharing a bed. She went so far as to promise that she wouldn't try anything if he didn't, and warning him that she had a penchant for cuddling.

So here they were, curled up together (both in Danny's shirts seeing as they'd forgotten to pick up Eileen's suitcase), and Danny couldn't be happier. He also couldn't help but notice that she smelt of strawberries and chocolate.

"Stop wriggling," Eileen mumbled sleepily into his chest, prodding said chest with one finger. "Neither of us will sleep well if you keep moving."

Danny laughed quietly and stilled his movements.

* * *

_You were handsome  
__You were pretty  
__Queen of New York City  
__When the band finished playing  
__They howled out for more  
__Sinatra was swinging,  
__All the drunks they were singing  
__We kissed on a corner  
__Then danced through the night_

* * *

The next morning, both of them realized in the same instant it was Christmas and then Eileen was scrambling round the room, trying to find her combat boots having already slipped into her jeans and pulled on her jumper, apologizing profusely for invading. Danny caught her around the waist and – on pure impulse on having her that close, her amber eyes locked on his, lips open as if in anticipation – kissed her.

For a moment she stood frozen and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they parted, somewhat breathlessly, they hesitated. Then Danny caught sight of the time.

"Bugger," he exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be at my parents' house in about an hour. How's this. I get sorted, we swing by your hotel to let you get sorted and then go on over?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be introducing me to your parents?" Eileen asked, amused, eyes twinkling.

"Perhaps, but if you think I'm going to let you wander around New York, on your own, at Christmas – if mama ever found out she'd gut me alive. And believe me, she will find out, how I do not know, but she will."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Not really."

* * *

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
__Were singing Galway Bay  
And the bells were ringing out  
__For Christmas day_

* * *

Bianca Messer was captivated by her son's Irish friend. She instantly adopted the young woman, bustling her into the house and telling her son off for keeping such a delicate young thing out in the cold. Eileen had had no choice but to follow the Italian woman as she was divested of her coat and pushed through to the living room where Danny's father and siblings were waiting. They greeted her happily, grinning wildly and instantly pulling her into their game of poker (a game it turned out she excelled at).

Danny decided he'd made a mistake at the point where his father took him aside and told him in no uncertain terms that if he hurt Eileen, the family would keep _her_ instead of Danny himself. His three younger sisters all loved the Irish woman who turned out to be a fantastic story teller, embellishing tales apparently from her youth along with Irish folktales.

"She's a very special lady," Bianca told her son as she watched him watching Eileen stood, arms waving as she spoke, her voice rising dramatically, or falling to a whisper, depending on where she was in her story. The rest of the family was listening with rapt attention.

"A very special lady indeed," Danny agreed. "But I've barely known her twelve hours."

"Daniel Anthony Messer, you slept with-"

"We shared a bed, I wasn't about to let her sleep on the couch and she wouldn't let me. It was completely platonic!"

Bianca laughed and patted her son's hand. "I know you Danny, you have the soul of a gentleman. I also know that you're wondering whether you can fall in love in so little time."

Danny really didn't want to admit it, but his mother was right.

* * *

_You're a bum  
__You're a punk  
__You're an old slut on junk  
__Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
__You scumbag, you maggot  
__You cheap lousy faggot  
__Happy Christmas your arse  
__I pray God it's our last_

New Year's Eve came and Eileen found herself being dragged to another street party, not that she minded. In the seven days since she'd met Danny, she'd never felt more alive. This time she met some of Danny's work colleagues. A woman named Stella Bonasera who greeted her and instantly started using a Greek word she claimed meant 'little dear', Eileen retaliated by nicknaming her 'crazy lady' in Gaelic. Two men, a tall, half-Irish detective Don Flack Jr., and a dark skinned man Doctor Sheldon Hawkes.

She stuck close to Danny, blushing slightly as Don and Sheldon (as they insisted she call them) vied for her attention, until Stella flicked their noses and told them to lay off her. Eileen smiled gratefully and then turned back to Danny, dragging him into the crowds to dance.

"This had been the best holiday of my life," she told him truthfully. "I wish it didn't have to end."

"I know, I feel the same," Danny told her sadly. "You couldn't…"

"No. I've got to get back."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
__Still singing Galway Bay  
__And the bells were ringing out  
__For Christmas day_

Danny drove Eileen to the airport the following evening, carried her bags in and waited while she checked in. When she came back he went to kiss her but she put her fingers on his lips.

"Don't," she whispered. "I can't handle another long distance relationship right now. We have to stop this, for both our sakes."

"But Ei-"

"I'm sorry."

She went to leave, but Danny couldn't let her just go. He pulled her back and searched for a notebook and pen. He scribbled down his number and e-mail address.

"Stay in touch," he ordered. "If you're ever in New York, looked me up."

Eileen smiled, grabbing the notebook off him and returning the favour. "Same goes for you. You're ever in Galway, look me up."

"I will," Danny pledged, leaning forward before she could protest and pressing their lips together. "For old times sake."

"Goodbye Danny. I really will miss you."

* * *

_I could have been someone  
__Well so could anyone  
__You took my dreams from me  
__When I first found you  
__I kept them with me babe  
__I put them with my own  
__Can't make it all alone  
__I've built my dreams around you_

It took Danny until the next day to realize that he had made a huge mistake. So, when he went into work, he already had a plan laid out. His first port of call was Mac's office.

"Um, can I have a word Mac?" he asked softly.

"Sure," Mac gestured. "It's just paperwork."

"I'm…I've come to give you my notice. Not sure how long, I just know that as soon as I have a visa, I'm going to Ireland."

Mac blinked at him, completely confused. Danny could see the bemusement. After all, it wasn't exactly everyday that New York born and bred Daniel Messer came into your office to tell you that he was leaving for Ireland.

"But…why?" Mac asked finally. "You love your job."

"I know, but I just met this wonderful woman," Danny knew he was talking too fast and that his face was probably flushed with excitement. "She…I think I love her…only she's gone back to Ireland, and won't enter a long distance relationship, so I'm going to her. I…I don't know why Mac, but I have this feeling that this is something I really should do, like I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't!"

Mac held up a hand to halt the stream of words coming out of his subordinate's mouth. "While I really don't want to accept your resignation, I will. Just tell me two weeks in advance of you leaving."

"I will," Danny nodded.

* * *

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
__Still singing Galway Bay  
__And the bells were ringing out  
__For Christmas day_

Danny arrived in Galway late on a Saturday evening. His friends had all been tearful, Stella going so far as to gather him up in a bone-crushing hug and extract multiple promises from him to call, visit and generally stay in contact – like he wouldn't have anyway.

So here he was, stood on a cold street in the middle of a town he didn't know, wondering where to find somewhere to stay. He spotted what looked like a hotel with attaching pub and decided that there was as good a place to stay as any. He entered the empty foyer of the hotel proper and rang on a bell. A homely woman bustled out – reminding him somewhat of his mother, only paler and taller.

"How can I help yah love?" she asked in her strong accent.

"Um…my name's Daniel Messer," Danny introduced himself politely. "I need a room."

"And a room you shall have me love. Hold on…did you say Daniel Messer? You're New York are you not?"

"Um…yes and yes."

"Hold on a minute me lovely."

Danny could just watch as the woman headed over to a door into the bar and spoke to a man there, his eyes widened and he turned to call something over the noise. A few moments later, a slightly frazzled looking Eileen O'Reilly stumbled out of the bar door.

"Whatever are you doing calling me out o' the bar on a Saturday night ma?" she asked the woman and then froze when she saw Danny, mouth dropping open. Then she regained her voice. "Danny…" she sounded as though she didn't quite believe it.

"Eileen…" Danny replied, his voice a bit fogged from emotion.

"Danny!"

Suddenly Danny found himself with an armful of excited Irish-woman. He laughed and span her round, hugging her tightly. Then he deposited her on the counter.

"Well, this makes my job easier," he told her, grinning broadly, kneeling down in front of her and pulling out the small velvet box.

"Danny…" Eileen sounded unsure of herself.

"I know we only knew each other for a week when you left, but when I was with you I felt more alive than ever before. And after you left, I missed you dreadfully, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never used to believe that love at first sight was a possibility until I met you. I love you Eileen O'Reilly, would you become Eileen Messer? Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a sapphire and emerald ring. It had been his Nonna's, but she'd forced it into his hand when he'd told the family he was going to Ireland after a girl. For a second Eileen sat frozen on the counter top. Then she lunged down at him.

"Yes!" she shrieked kissing him delightedly. "Dear lord above knows why, but I love you too Daniel Messer, and becoming Eileen Messer would be the best thing that could ever happen to me."

Danny laughed and after much fumbling managed to slide the ring onto her finger. Her mother was stood just behind them, smiling.

"So Mister Messer," she said once they'd finally climbed back to their feet. "Do you still need that room?"

"Nonsense ma," Eileen refuted. "He'll be staying with me."

And with that it was decided, and Danny Messer could never have been happier.

* * *

_Please read and review!_

* * *


End file.
